


Estrellas |Catradora|

by Cristalitomf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalitomf/pseuds/Cristalitomf
Summary: CATRADORA IS CANON ✨→Drable en honor al final de la serie.→Soft→Los personajes no son míos.Imperio Venecia.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Estrellas |Catradora|

"Subamos a algún techo al anochecer, quiero ver las estrellas"

Te pedí minutos antes de que tú entrarás a la reunión de princesas; la misma a la cual yo había sido invitada por ser tu pareja, pero con el que tuve el deber de rechazar a causa de los roces que aún tenía (tengo) con las personas que yo había lastimado antes. No quería crear un ambiente tenso, mucho menos incomodarte junto tus amigos, así que decliné, ofreciendo esperarte en la habitación que aún tenías en el castillo de Brillitos; o al menos lo que quedaba del lugar, este palacio no sobrevivió mucho a la guerra, por eso el origen de la reunión, la restauración de Etheria. 

Tú aceptaste con una agradable sonrisa, para luego entrar al salón, no sin antes regalarme uno de tus dulces besos, aquellos que tanto me encantan, aunque no lo diga en voz alta.

No tuve más opciones de esperar sobre tu cama, acariciando la cabeza de Melog, en una manera de poder entretenerme, pensando sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente; a penas ha pasado una semana desde que derrotamos a Horde Prime, habíamos decidido restaurar la magia en el universo, pero antes de eso, debíamos arreglar nuestro propio planeta, curar las heridas de Horde Prime, de superar esta desagradable etapa. 

Instintivamente llevé mi mano a mi nuca, tanteando la cicatriz que había quedado como muestra de cuando fui una marioneta de Horde Prime; no logro superar aún esto, demostrándolo cada vez que despierto agitada en medio de las noches, a causa de las pesadillas en donde yo aún era controlada por aquel tirano, en donde estaba atacandote, hasta finalmente, matarte; pero a pesar de eso, de mis gritos y rasguños, tú estabas ahí, me abrazabas y tranquilizabas, diciéndome que todo estaba bien, quedándote conmigo hasta que volviera a conciliar el sueño. 

En medio de mis pensamientos, comencé a bostezar, después de todo, aún tengo secuelas en mi cuerpo sobre la guerra, y eso se demostró cuando a causa del cansancio, caí totalmente dormida. Desperté por culpa de Melog, quien, a igual que una alarma, comenzó a maullar en busca de atención, privandome de mi cómodo descanso. Y desorientada, observé a mi alrededor, lo oscuro que estaba todo, teniendo como unas velas las luces de las lunas y de esa manera poder impedir la total oscuridad.  
Melog volvió a maullar con increíble fuerza, llamándome a través de aquella rara conexión que teníamos, y cuando apenas captó mi atención, se dió la vuelta y se retiró de la habitación, volviendo a llamarme con insistencia. Curiosa de la extraña actitud de mi mascota, lo comencé a seguir, corriendo por los pasillos que no habían sido destruidos por la guerra, hasta finalmente salir del castillo, llegando a lo que yo creía era un patio; me sorprendí mucho al notar lo intacto que seguía la pequeña zona, colorido por las tantas flores que estaban en sus mejores momentos; era tan bello que por un momento creí que nunca hubo una guerra que había devastado muchas zonas del planeta.

Pero toda mi atención se dirigió a algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que estaba en el medio de tan precioso jardín, acostada en el suelo, con la vista totalmente puesta en el cielo, ajeno a todo lo que la rodeaba. Cuando la detalle más, pude descubrir que la persona se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Adora, mi novia. Con eso recordé de la petición que yo misma había hecho hace unas horas antes, el cual había olvidado por completo; me recriminé por no haber recordado esto y decidí ir hacia ella; no era un techo como yo había dicho, pero el lugar que Adora había elegido era más que perfecto, totalmente solitario, lo ideal para no ser interrumpidas. 

Mientras caminaba hacia ti, no pude evitar pensar en aquella palabra que había mencionado con anterioridad, "solitario", proveniente de "soledad"; el mismo estado en el cual yo misma había quedado desde que te fuiste, cuando me abandonaste y decidiste volverte She Ra. Estuve en estos tres años creyendo que la soledad me volvería independiente, que podría estar ajena a todos los sentimientos que sólo me estorbarían en mis metas; pero ya todos sabemos cómo resultó aquella autocompasión en la cual yo había entrado y del que fue casi imposible salir; pero lo agradezco, porque finalmente me había dado cuenta, supe lo mucho que te amaba, no sabía cómo ni mucho menos el porqué, pero lo hacía, te anhelaba, necesitaba tu mundo junto al mío, con tal de complementarlo y acabar con la soledad.

— Hey Adora—Saludé cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ti; con aquella frase que antes pronunciaba con tal de molestarte, de alterarte; pero que ahora mismo decía con un cariño que hasta yo misma me sorprendía. 

— Hola Catra —Me devolviste el gesto, sin haber apartado la mirada del cielo. Estúpidamente aquello me enojó, ¿Porque sus ojos delataban tanta admiración hacia el cielo? Sólo estás observando las estrellas, miles de puntos blancos que estaban ahí. No era para tanto. 

— ¿Por qué observas tanto las estrellas? —Me atreví a preguntar, escondiendo parte de mi molestia en mi voz; aunque no me preocupé, eres muy despistada y no notas cuando alguien habla con veneno en su voz. y lo confirmé cuando te dignaste en dirigirne la mirada, sonriéndome alegremente cuando me respondiste.

— Porque son hermosas. 

Fruncí el ceño ante tales palabras y quise obsevar por mí misma aquella belleza que tanto disfrutabas, elevando mi mirada hacia el cielo. Y cuanta razón tenías, pensé perpleja ante la vista que podía presenciar. Un vasto paisaje lleno de luces, combinando los colores que nos otorgaba el universo. Una vista que se nos había arrebatado por tantos años cuando fuimos aislados en aquella dimensión de sombras; eran las estrellas que nos demostraban que ahora eramos libres; estaba equivocada, esto sí era para tanto. 

Había olvidado por completo mi pensamiento de querer hacer una competencia con las estrellas por la atención de Adora, hinoptizada por la hermosa vista que era capaz de apreciar.

— Ven acá —Me llamaste, sacándome por completo de mi ensueño, palmeando el césped a un lado tuyo, ofreciendo un puesto junto a ti; no tardé en acatar el pedido, tampoco dije algo, acostándome a un lado tuyo, usando uno de tus brazos como una almohada; de repente escuché un maullido, encontrando al otro lado de ella a Melog, acurrucado contra el cuerpo de mi pareja, en busca de confort. Le sonreí y volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia el cielo, con la agradable sensación de que todo era perfecto, tanto que hasta me asustaba, sentía que en cualquier momento algo malo iba a ocurrir y arruinar tan bella velada; pero no era momento para tener pensamientos negativos, no. 

— Pronto te llevaré al espacio nuevamente y te regalaré todas las estrellas, la galaxia entera si quieres — Murmuraste después de largos y agradables minutos de silencio, dirigiendote hacia mí con tal cariño que me movió el corazón, aún no estaba acostumbrada a esto, a que ahora ya no somos enemigas, que no hay guerras y que podemos estar juntas sin temor a nada. Reí ante lo cursi que sonabas, a pesar de lo mucho que adoré lo que dijiste. 

Negué con la cabeza levemente, apartando mi mirada del cielo, para luego chocarla con la tuya. 

— No tienes que prometerme y regalarme las estrellas. Me basta con estar aquí contigo bajo ellas. 

Tu sonrisa se suavizó y ahí me di cuenta que, oh, cariño, las estrellas sentirían vergüenza y envidia por el brillo que reflejaban tus ojos. 

— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.


End file.
